Back to School
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: It's been a while that us have a schooling time, but now that was given to us. We have a good time for six years. What things will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : THE REAL IKEMEN WAS DISCOVEREEEED *slap* Hai..! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Racchi Dolgatari! Kali ini kakak (hah, kakak, demi apalah) akan menemani kalian dengan berbagai cerita yang hampir setiap bulannya menemani adik-adik (adik-adik? Umurmu 14 tahun). Mau tunggu apa lagi, sekarang nikmatilah Fanfict kakak yang masih ganjen dan gak karuan dari awal. Ketemu lagi nanti, ya!

Title : Back to School

Genre : School-Life, Friendship, Romance, Slice of Life, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Rune Factory: A Fantasy of Harvest Moon (Berarti... Yoshifumi Hasimoto *ini Author udah yakin salah, mohon maaf, pak*)

Warning :OC, POV, AU hohoho, OTP hohoho

Racchi Dolgatari Presents

Back to School Rune Factory 4 Fanfiction

Chapter I. Student Orientation

-Prologue-

Siang yang cerah, bunga-bunga bermekaran, langit yang kosong tanpa ada tanda-tanda hujan, angin bertiup dengan lembutnya... Ah. Tak ada satu detik pun yang mau kita tinggalkan untuk menikmati hari yang indah ini. Dii tengah siang itu... Tapi...

"Hmmm..." Gumamku. "Ada surat... Dari siapa..?"

Setelah surat itu kubaca... Satu kota setengah keheranan.

"Kuliah?!" Kataku. "Kenapa aku harus kuliah lagi?!"

Di sisi lain, semua bachelor dan bachelorettes tampaknya menerima surat itu. Surat yang merubah alur hidup kami selama ini... Surat undangan... Kuliah lagi.

"Kuliah?" Kata Kiel. "Apa aku tak cukup pintar?"

"Aku juga dapet surat ini." Susul kata kakaknya, Forte.

"...Nek..." Kata Doug di tempat lain. "Apa sikapku ini belum baik?"

"Kuliah?" Gumam Arthur. "Masa-masa yang menyenangkan... ya."

"KULIAH?!" Teriak Dylas.

"Ya, kuliah." Kata Margareth. "Gue bosen pelajarannya itu-itu aja."

"Hmmm..." Gumam Leon. "Kuliah... itu apaan?"

"Frey, kita harus kuliah lagi nih!" Kata Lest.

"Nggak apa-apa sih, dengan kuliah, kita bisa mendapatkan pengalaman baru, Lest!" Tanggap Frey- yang merupakan tanggapan positif ke-dua dari awal.

"Kuliah? Arrrrgh! Aku tak pernah mengerjakan semua hal dengan benar!" Teriak Vishnal stres.

"Bodo ah.." Balas Chlorica. "Aku gak pernah dengerin dosen ngomong, loh."

"Kuliah..." Gumam Amber. "Yaaaay!" (Kupikir ini tidak baik menyuruh anak SD untuk kuliah).

"Kuliah, ya?" Kata Xiao Pai. "Aku rindu pelajaran dan dosen yang... Ganteng."

"Kuliah ya..." Gumam Dolce.

"Kenapa? Bukannya itu menyenangkan?" Kata Pico membalas.

"Memang..." Gumam Dolce cemas.

Maka, setelah itu komplit sudah. Walhasil, ospek dimulai dua hari lagi.

"Argh..." Gerutuku cemas. "Mendadak begini mentalku gak bakal siap!"

"Sama..." Balas Doug. "Malahan nenek curiga kalau selama ini aku sering berbuat nakal."

"Itu kenyataan." Kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini siapa sih yang membuatnya."

"Senior, kayaknya." Jawab Doug.

"Ya, itu sih aku juga tau dari senior." Kataku.

"Kita menghabiskan waktu di sini, Racch." Kata Doug bersiap pulang- dengan muka penuh kecemasan. "Aku harus siap-siap lusa."

"Yah, dah~"

Setelah itu, tak ada apa-apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan. Aku terlalu cemas untuk dua hari kemudian itu. Apalagi kalau kuliahnya memang dua belas semester. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan... Argh!

"Woy." Sapa seseorang.

"Bo... botak..!" Kataku- ngawur, iya, kan lagi pusing namanya juga.

"Botak? Ini aku, Vishnal!" Kata si botak itu. Eh, Vishnal.

"Oh." Kataku, singkat.

"Racch, bantu aku, yuk." Katanya dengan gaya memohon kepada raja- bedanya ini memohon kepada bos tukang minyak untuk menaikkan gajinya.

"Bantu.. apaan?"

"Gini." Katanya. "Aku lusa mau kuliah, aku dapet surat."

"Gue juga itu mah dapet." Kataku. "Doug juga dapet tuh."

"Oh jadi... Bantu aku untuk memperbaiki diriku."

"Maksud?"

"ASAL KAMU TAU RACCH AKU NGGAK PERNAH MENGERJAKAN APAPUN DENGAN BENAR."

"Makanya nanti tuh bakal ada yang namanya Orientasi Mahasiswa Baru."

"Kalau gue nggak becus gimana?"

"Kamu peluk kalkulator, jatuh dari asrama, terus teriak, 'anakmu sudah gagal, pah.'"

"Yeh, kok mendo'akan yang nggak-nggak sih."

"Hehe. Lebih baik kamu siap untuk melakukan hal-hal yang bakal kamu hadapin, deh."

"SIAP, NYAH!"

Tak lama kemudian, dia pergi. Dan datang calon mahasiswa baru mendatangiku.

"Rakkun! AKU KULIAH LOH." Kata Amber tanpa sapa.

Kenapa aku juga diajukan untuk jadi mahasiswa, tapi kalau keadaannya begini aku mendingan jadi bimbingan konseling aja. Tapi jarang yah, universitas ada guru konselingnya.

"Wah. Aku tercengang." Kataku- sedikit menyindir, yah. "Aku juga iya."

Tiba-tiba datang lagi manusia yang ingin berkonsultasi. Seperti barusan, tanpa menyapa.

"Racchi! Racchi!" Kali ini yang datang adalah Leon. "Kuliah tuh apaan sih?!"

"Leon, jangan malu-maluin. Ada anak kecil di sini dan dia tahu apa itu kuliah."

"Haaa? Leon-san nggak tahu apa itu kuliah? Bwahahaha!"

"Kamu belajar." Kataku.

"Maksudnya..?"

"Di kuliah kamu belajar. Tentang apapun."

"Oh begitu." Lalu dia pergi begitu aja.

"Eh dasar..." Gumamku.

"Pasti sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti apa-apa." Kata Amber itu.

"Kita harus bersiap untuk lusa. Kenapa kamu nggak pulang?"

"Ini hobiku."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Maka pulanglah diriku untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kiel, ngapain kamu di depan rumahku?" Tanyaku sesampainya aku di depan rumah dan lagi dijamah orang gila.

"Kita mendapatkan surat masuk kuliah, kan?" Katanya _to the point._

"Um... Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mengajakmu untuk membeli alat-alat sekolah. Tampaknya Blossom-san baru saja 'belanja.'"

"Wah, boleh deh. Tapi... Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Besok nggak ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap."

"Oh, oke, ayo kalau gitu."

Dan jadilah kami berdua pergi untuk membeli alat-alat sekolah. Ingatan yang kuat ketika kita pertama kali akan masuk sekolah. Author telat masuk ketika hari pertama...

"Permisi." Kata Kiel begitu memasuki _Grocery Store-_nya Bu Blossom (Hah, Bu Blossom, demi apalah nama panggilannya).

"Selamat sore." Sapaku.

"Sore." Sapa Blossom. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin membeli perlengkapan sekolah." Kata Kiel.

"Wah, kalian juga kuliah lagi?!"

Pertanyaan Blossom barusan kuanggap kita juga tidak bersikap baik. Doug dikuliahkan lagi karena satu hal, yaitu sikapnya belum baik, tentunya dalam anggapan dia. Dan, anggapan yang sama setelah dia mengetahui kalau kami juga kuliah lagi. Wah, kalau itu alasannya, maka kenapa Amber disekolahkan?

"Iya." Jawabku.

"Hmm... Bentar.. Bentar.."

Fuuh, anggapanku kayaknya tak ada di dalam pikirannya, rupanya.

"Aku pulang." Sapa Doug dari belakang.

"Wah, Doug." Sapa Kiel.

"Lho kok kalian di sini?" Katanya, nista.

"Mau beli perlengkapan sekolah. Aku menemaninya." Kataku.

"Oh begitu." Kata Doug singkat. "Rombongan bentar lagi dateng tuh."

"Maksud?"

"Lihat aja nanti."

Ternyata yang dimaksud Doug adalah 'Calon Mahasiswa Universitas Tidak Diketahui yang Panik Karena Surat Undangannya Mendadak Datang dan Mereka Setengah Gila' datang ke sini untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiel.

"Permisi." Kata mereka satu per satu.

"Selamat datang." Sapaku, Kiel, dan Doug. Blossom lagi mengambil barang, kan.

"Wah, Racchi dan Kiel kali ini menjaga warung." Kata Margareth.

"Kami lebih dulu dari kalian, sih." Kataku. Kalau misalnya semua bachelor dan bachelorrettes di _Grocery Store, _maka kita anggap tempat itu adalah suatu tempat di mall.

"Blossom-san ada?" Tanya Forte.

"Yah." Jawab Kiel.

"Nah, ini, nak." Kata Blossom setelah mengambil paket 'Back to School,' yah, anggap sajalah. "Wah, kalian semua di sini!"

"Iya nih, aku juga mau beli itu!" Kata Dylas.

"Aku juga!" Susul yang lain.

"Kita sudah dapat barangnya." Kataku. "Kita pulang duluan, yuk."

"Hei, bentar, Racch!" Cegat Margareth.

"Kenapa, neh?"

"Kita bakal mengadakan foto calon mahasiswa baru!"

Perkataan tadi benar-benar membuatku ngakak. 'Calon-Mahasiswa-Baru.' Okay. Dan, untuk apa melakukan foto kalau undangan itu jelasnya aja nggak ada!

"Kenapa ketawa?!" Tanya Margareth setengah sewot.

"Nggak..." Kataku. "Kita nggak tahu kalau kita akan memasuki kampus apa, atau apa, dan kita udah foto?"

"Yah..." Kata Margareth mencari alasan. "Nanti bisa dipajang di kelas, kan."

"SEMOGA KITA SEMUA SEKELAS!" Teriak Amber di belakang.

"Ya!"

"Eh, kalau sudah, kita di luar saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu." Kataku.

"Ya sudah. Kamu duluan ke luar sana." Kata Margareth. Aku dan Kiel menunggu di luar.

Kita cuma menunggu tanpa perbincangan apa-apa.

"Racchi, Kiel?" Sapa Vishnal begitu ke luar toko.

"Jangan nyapa, jangan disapa." Bisikku.

"Yah, yah, yah." Katanya.

"Woy, kok nggak nyapa, sih?" Kata Vishnal semakin sewot.

"Biarkan biarkan." Kataku, menghasut lagi.

"Yah yah yah." Kata Kiel dengan perkataan yang sama.

"Begini." Kata Vishnal, lalu berdehem sebentar. Dehemnya anak ganjen. "Kumpul di square."

"Ah... Ayo."

Pada umumnya kita semua foto kenangan hanya dilakukan paling tidak setelah wisuda- atau akhir semester. Ini yang ngadain acaranya entah alay atau dia itu ngaku-ngaku fotogenik. Atau sebenarnya dia itu kesepian, dan jikalau sepi dia bisa melihat foto itu kapan pun. Atau... Ah, sudahlah.

"Semua sudah datang." Kataku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Vishnal, siapa yang mengajukan acara foto ganjen ini?"

"Oh." Katanya singkat. "Pico."

"Pico?!" Kataku kaget. Bisa-bisanya anak-anak mempermainkan kita. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, ini idenya Pico apa Dolce yah?

"Ya, Pico!" Kata Pico semangat. Dia sudah menyiapkan kamera sebelumnya. "Mari kita atur."

Lalu dia mengatur semua posisi. Kiel-Doug-Amber-Xiao Pai Di bawah karena cebol. Arthur-Dylas-Forte-Meg satu tingkat di atasnya. Maka Leon-Vishnal-Racchi-Dolce-Chlorica satu tingkat di atasnya lagi. Tapi kenapa Pico membuat posisi macam ini. Kita semua bisa salah paham dan lebih tertarik membuat foto pra-wedding ketimbang foto 'kelas' ini (Catatan: posisi foto di atas diatur berdasarkan tinggi badan).

"Yah, silahkan tentukan gayanya!"

Semua sibuk mengurus pose foto, capek-capek, aku mengusulkan suatu pose- _Readers_ tahu... Caramell Dansen?

"Alay amat." Gumam Pico. "Racchi-san benar-benar kelainan."

"Kapan motretnya?!" Teriak Vishnal.

"Oh, oke, satu... Dua... katakan, 'alay!'"

"RACCHI ALAY!"

Jepret!

-2 Days Later-

"Argh, selalu telat di hari pertama!" Teriakku panik. "Cepat... cepat... cepat."

Aku langsung lari (setelah siap, tentunya) ke kampus itu- tapi aku kan tak tahu di mana kampus itu. Argh, tidaaaak!

"Oh, iya." Gumamku. "Teleport-ku memindahkan aku ke dekat temanku."

Ya, sudah, pakai spell itu aja.

Bukannya tepat di dekat temanku (untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan), tapi malah di depan gerbang. Wah, jadi ini tempatnya, besar dan rapih, bersih... Dan anak-anak yang berbaris.

"Argh, cepat, cepat!"

Sesampainya di rombongan itu, aku dicegat salah satu senior.

"Maaf telaaaat-"

"Sudah ke barisanmu sana."

"Iya, kak-" Aku menolehnya. Raguna? "Raguna?!"

"Sssst." Katanya. "Aku cuma ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kalian."

"Kamu mengenali aku." Kataku—cara aneh untuk berkenalan, yah...

"Ingatanku dihapus."

Yah...

Sudah sampai di barisan, dengan logat anak bandel, Vishnal ngajak ngobrol.

"Kenapa telat?" Tanya Vishnal.

"Gue gak tahu." Jawabku seadanya. Iya bener, seadanya.

Dan, hari itu, dimulai. Aku akan mulai menimba ilmu di sini!

"Assalamu'alaikum, Warrahmatullahi, Wabarakatuh!" Kata Raguna tegas- well, Author menulis ini di bulan Ramadhan, maka semua karakter di sini juga harus mau dong menjadi alim.

"Wa'alaikumsalam warrahmatullahi wabarakatuh." Jawab kami semua.

"Alhamdulillah. Kita semua bisa berkumpul di sini dalam acara ospek Universitas Norad cabang Selphia ini." Jelas Raguna. Oh, jadi begitu. "Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk- bersekolah lagi- dan sebelumnya, selamat menunaikan ibadah di bulan Ramadhan ini."

Lalu, datanglah seseorang di belakang semua ini- kepala sekolah. Byron-sama.

"Ehm. Salam." Katanya memberi salam.

"Wasallam." Jawab kami. Dalam pikiranku, Byron tidak hanya di sini untuk menjadi kepala sekolah, tetapi juga mencari anaknya yang hilang.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan dari Pak Byron, kami mengerti. Kalau kita memang benar-benar harus sekolah karena memang di Alvarna terdapat sekolah, dan bekerja sama supaya 'anak-anak Selphia' juga bisa bersekolah... 12 semester.

"Wah." Gumamku. "Gue harus bikin skripsinya gimana?!"

-Hall-

Kita pun sampai di aula sekolah untuk mendapatkan banyak pengenalan dan pengarahan. Seperti pelajaran unggulan, lulusan (ngek), alumni, guru-guru yang mengajar, dan sebagainya. Hingga jelas dan terperinci. Tidak seperti yang lain- ehm. Sebenarnya kita sudah bisa melakukan KBM besok. Waw, disiplin betul.

"Nah, karena besok kalian sudah harus belajar." Kata Pak Byron, panggillah begitu. "Kalian boleh pulang."

"Pak." Kata Margareth sambil mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, ada apa? Ingin mengajukan pertanyaan?"

"Sekolah ini bagus. Sementara itu, bolehkah kami mengetahui, dan mengenali beberapa fasilitas sekolah ini?"

"Tentu-tentu... Silahkan."

Kalau dalam pikiranku- biasanya kita pengenalan lingkungan sekolah tuh dengan bimbingan, tapi ini inisiatif sendiri. Waw, season 2.

Kami pun berencana untuk mengambil semua informasi sekolah ini.

"Kelasnya banyak. Perpustakaan komplit." –Kiel.

"Kantinnya luas." –Doug.

"Laboratorium besar dan komplit." –Leon.

"WC-nya _high-tech _amat." –Vishnal *plak.*

"Ruang musiiik!" –Margareth.

"Ruang kendali..." –Xiao Pai.

"Ruang kesehatan... Besarnya..." –Dolce.

"Taman! Wah, ada kolam ikan segala! Betah,deh!" –Amber. Gak perlu ditanya ini siapa yang ngomong.

"Ruang botanikal." –Dylas.

"Warnet." –Chlorica.

"Ruang persenjataan. Untuk apa..." –Forte.

"Ruang kelas, gila, nyaman banget." –Racchi.

"Kantor." –Arthur.

Ah, udah, ya? Entah inisiatif siapa, lalu kita berkumpul di suatu kelas.

"Gimana kampusnya?" Tanya Kiel membuka percakapan.

"Gila. Nyaman banget." Kataku.

"Tapi, tadi aku menemukan ruang persenjataan, dan Xiao Pai menemukan ruang kendali... Untuk apa?" Kata Forte.

"Tadi kan ada program pembelajaran unggulan yaitu SvS, alias Student vs. Student." Kataku.

"Jadi kita akan dilatih kemampuan bertarung, ya? Wah, menarik!" Kata Doug semangat.

Perbincangan masih berlanjut- hingga kami mendengar adzan (Iya, ceritanya kan religius). Lalu, tanpa pengetahuan orangnya, kita setuju... Untuk menjadikan Vishnal sebagai ketua kelas. Menurutku bakal kacau abis.

"Vishnal.." Kataku.

"Ya..?"

"..." Aku belum bisa bicara. "Mulai seterusnya kamu ya ketua kelasnya."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" Teriak Vishnal.

"Sudahlah... Tak apa, kan." Kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi... kalau emang gitu..." Katanya cemas. "Racchi jadi wakilnya ya."

"Hah?!" Kataku kaget.

"IYA BANGET!" Teriak Amber semangat. "Kita bikin Chlorica-san dan Dolce-san jadi tim inti juga!"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"Ta-tapi.." Kata Chlorica. "Aku selalu tidur dalam pekerjaan, tahu."

"Ya, itulah alasannya." Kataku. "Supaya kamu bisa lebih baik, dengan Vishnal juga."

Perkataanku tampaknya membuat semua keadaan menjadi alay.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan." Kataku mengakhiri percakapan ini. "Dolce."

"Uh... Ya?" Katanya- well, sedikit panik.

"Pulang denganku, yuk." Kataku. "Aku tidak tahu jalan."

"Oke..."

Lalu kami pulang duluan... Setelah itu aku menyadari apa yang terjadi di kelas barusan.

"Pairing kelas terbaik." Kata Vishnal. "OTP."

To Be Continued!

Yak! Jadi, gimana ceritanya! Pastinya seru, dong, dan jangan lupa untuk membaca chapter-chapter berikutnya! Kakak akan tersanjung jika kalian menyukai dan memberi 'review' fanfict ini! Ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya! Dah~!

-Racchi Dolgatari, presenter sekaligus Author alay-


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : THE REAL IKEMEN WAS DISCOVEEEEEERED *timpuk* Yak! Ketemu lagi dengan kakak yang keren ini! (HUEEEK) Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Masih penasaran dengan chapter baru-barunya, kan? Nah, sekarang, fanfict ini ada lanjutannya. Kabar gembira untuk kita semua, fanfict ini kini ada lanjutannya~ Ah udahlah. Sip sip sip.

Chapter II. Study Time

Orientasi Siswa kemarin selesai, meski hanya sehari sih. Hari ini kita mulai belajar efektif, dan ternyata jadwal kami belajar nggak buruk-buruk amat- yang membuat keadaan buruk hanyalah dua belas semester _of doom _itu.

Meski kita dibilang anak kuliahan- sebenarnya mental kami anak sekolah menengah. Cupu dan pengeluh. Ya, jangan bilang itu Author di kehidupan nyata.

Jam delapan pagi, aku berangkat pergi.

Namanya mental anak sekolah menengah, pulang atau pergi selalu minta ditemenin- dasar malu-maluin. Tapi, kan, apa salahnya, ya, kan? Tapi perlu diketahui kalau University of Norad, Selphia Branch tidak ada lapangan parkir- (anggaplah kendaraannya monster, soalnya kan biasanya monster) maka satu-satunya cara _fancy _adalah dengan pergi bersama teman dengan berjalan kaki.

"Dylas. Meg." Kataku melihat mereka berdua ke luar restoran.

"Ah, Racchi juga mau pergi? Ayo bareng." Ajak Margareth. Ngomong-ngomong, itu si Dylas bawa tas selendangnya eksentrik amat, ya.

"Yok." Kataku singkat.

Sambil berjalan, sesungguhnya tidak ada curhatan yang harus disampaikan, namun yang namanya hari pertama belajar—pasti yang kepikirannya adalah antara guru dan pelajarannya susah apa nggak.

Kami bertiga memasuki Universitas itu.

"Oh iya Racch." Kata Margareth begitu di depan gerbang. "Kelas kita di mana?"

Hening.

Di kala stres dan membuat diri kita makin stres, gue kepingin bilang, "Gue juga gak tahu, tolol."

"Ah, bener juga ya." Kataku menahan amarah. "Kemarin nggak dikasih tahu."

"Yah, sialan." Gerutu Dylas.

"Eh, ada lembaran apa tuh, coba lihat." Kataku.

Di sana tempat pembagian kelas. Kulihat jam, dan... wala, 3 menit lagi kelas dimulai. Kok telat, sih?!

"Eh, cepetan, kelas udah mau dimulai, nih!" Kataku panik.

Dan, kami bertiga berbondong-bondong masuk ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, untunglah hanya ada teman-teman, belum ada guru. Di sana, tampak muka-muka orang bingung.

"Racchi telat lagi?" Kata Doug menyambut kedatanganku.

"Malah bawa pasukannya lagi." Lanjut Kiel yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ahahaha." Kataku, tak tahu harus ngomong apa. "Ngomong-ngomong kok kalian nggak duduk sebangku, sih?"

"Bangku udah di atur." Kata Doug. Lalu dia mendekatiku dan berbisik, "Jadi kamu nggak bisa duduk sama-"

"Oke, lupakanlah." Kataku mengakhirinya. Di sekolah, ya sering terjadi acara kayak ginian, harus terpisah sama... ehm, lupakan.

Aku mencari tempat duduk yang bertuliskan namaku. Dan entah kenapa Vishnal bisa pas-pasan duduk bareng Chlorica. Oh iya, ehm- kenapa mencari bangku aja lama, ya, barisannya cuma empat dan cuma dua banjar pula.

Kutemukan bangku bertuliskan namaku, dan aku bersyukur bisa mendapatkan bangku di depan, dan di dekat tembok. Posisi paling nyaman yang pernah ada.

Di belakangku ada Dolce, jadi aku memang dipisahkan¸ tapi setidaknya kita masih dekat. Wow, bahasanya.

"Racchi." Sapanya. "Kamu duduk berdua dengan Amber loh."

"Hah?!"

Tidak percaya, aku pun menoleh ke arah bangkunya. Bener aja. Amber. Baru nyadar soalnya dia sedang mengunjungi bangku yang lain. Wah, bakal dijamah setiap pelajaran ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kuliah kok posisi duduknya kayak gini, ya. Yah, namanya juga fanfiksi.

"Kamu bisa menjadi teman yang saling membantu." Katanya. Inilah namanya cewek positif-thinks.

"Iya. Tapi aku muak kalau dia mengganggu terus." Kataku. Lalu aku lihat keganjalan. "Ngomong-ngomong kok ada empat belas bangku, ya."

"Oh, itu." Kata Dolce. "Mana aku tahu sih."

"GURU DATEEEEEEENG!" Teriak Doug.

"Ah! Berdiri!" Komando Vishnal refleks. Ketahuan kalau dia gugup banget.

"Yahahahaha!"

Eh, dasar.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendirian?"

Barusan itu.. Byron yang ngomong.

"Ah.. Pak. Maaf. Maaf." Lalu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Selamat datang." Katanya. "Mahasiswa baru."

"Selamat datang, Pak." Si bapak bengong sebentar.

"Jadi, ehm. Gimana kesan kalian pertama kali masuk kelas ini?"

"Aku pak!" Kata Amber sambil mengacungkan tangannya. "Posisi duduknya pas amat."

Pas apaan?!

"Ehm." Sorak yang lain. "Aduh, tenggorokanku."

"Kenapa dibilang 'pas?'"

"Karena sesama teman sebangkunya bisa saling membantu dalam pelajaran!"

"Wah, bagus itu!" Kata Byron. Jika selama ini kita semua kecuali Amber nggak aktif, Amber bisa rangking satu, dan kita cuma bisa malu-maluin. "Memang sengaja ditakdirkan begitu. Nah, ada yang lain, kesannya?"

"Pak." Aku mengacungkan tangan. "Siapa yang duduk di sana itu?"

"Ah. Itu-"

"Maaf telat." Kata seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu.

"Ah tak apa-apa. Silakan duduk.."

"Saya Seriza, pak."

"Ah, iya."

Seriza? Jadi, Ventuswill? Kok kita semua bisa-bisanya nggak tahu kalau dia kuliah juga.

"Aku duduk di sini, kan." Katanya.

"Tulisannya apa, hah?!" Kata teman yang di sebelahnya dengan nista- yang udah pasti Doug.

"Hm..."

"Baiklah, karena hari ini kalian pertama masuk." Kata Byron melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Setidaknya bapak akan menjelaskan siapa yang akan mengajar kalian di pelajaran ini."

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi." Lanjutnya. "Sayalah yang akan mengajar semua materi pelajaran."

"Yeh~" Keluh semua. Hilanglah harapan Xiao Pai—eh, lupakan.

"Sekarang, kita mulai menulis."

Oke, kami semua mengeluarkan buku.

"Racchi." Kata Amber. "Apapun itu kalau aku kesulitan tolong aku, ya?"

"Yah." Kataku tanpa dosa.

"Nah, sekarang, apa itu di papan tulis?"

Hah, kok Byron-san cepet nulisnya? Ya, kan ceritanya aku sibuk sama buku tulis.

"Mana." Dan, waktunya pingsan.

"APAAN TUH?!" Teriak Doug.

"Argh.." Keluh Kiel.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan tulisan bapak?"

"Bukan tulisannya yang salah." Kataku membuka mulut. "ITU APAAN PAK."

"Oh." Katanya. Singkat. "Nanti bapak jelaskan."

"Jadi, kalian tulis di buku kalian... blablabla." Begitulah hingga akhir.

Sejujurnya, mesti pengajarannya kurang berkompeten, entah kenapa gampang banget diterima otak. Atau entah anak disebelahku yang selalu bertanya dan menemukan solusi bersama. Atau karena Doug yang jarang-jarangnya diem. Atau karena otak Author lagi bosen mikir sehingga jadilah begini fanfict-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Racch." Kata Dolce dari belakang. Aku menoleh. "Pelajaran anak kuliah emang kayak gini?"

"Ehm." Kataku singkat. Berdehem. "Tanya aja Author-nya."

Pelajaran tidak tertumpu pada lamanya waktu- _of course _karena ini pengajarannya efektif, jadi dalam waktu satu jam kita sudah bisa makan siang... Tanpa mengajak Author.

"Kantin sekolah ini keren dan lengkap, meski dikategorikan sebagai kantin jujur." Kata Doug. "Mau ke sana?"

"Yuk." Kataku membalas perkataan yang terdengar seluruh kelas itu.

Memang benar ini disebut kantin jujur, tapi mana bisa jujur kalau seluas ini dan sebanyak ini produk yang dijual di sini. Bikin ngiler pula.

"Beli nasi yuk." Ajak Doug. Tipikal anak-anak sekelas Author.

"Elu aja ah." Balas Kiel. Oh iya Author lupa makanan kesukaan dia apa.

Tak ada yang berbeda jauh dari kehidupan readers, atau Author. Seperti inilah kehidupan mereka berkuliah atau dalam pikiran Author, bersekolah.

Kita anggap saja mata pelajaran berikutnya dimulai.

"Nah sekarang." Kata guru yang sama dengan yang barusan, Byron. "Kita coba uji kemampuan berolah raga kalian."

"Wah, olah raga." Gumam Frey.

"Apaaah?!" Pikir Chlorica dalam hati.

Sedangkan yang lain menganggapnya biasa aja.

Maka jadilah kami di lapangan olah raga kampus itu. Memang besar, dan fasilitasnya terlalu di atas rata-rata.

"Sekarang." Kata Byron memulai penilaian. Tapi masa baru hari pertama udah di tes lagi? "Lari lima ratus meter."

"Huufft.." Gerutu Chlorica yang emang dari awal nggak semangat.

"Siap-"

Dor.

"ITU WOY!"

"WOY! JANGAN NGEDAHULUIN START WOY!"

"WOY WOY WOY!"

Ulangi.

"Siap- Mulai."

Larilah.

Sejujurnya lagi, nggak ada yang bisa diceritakan lagi di sekolah ini. Kecuali apa bila anda menginginkan saya untuk mengubah ini menjadi Fict biasa saya buat. Untuk selengkapnya kunjungi dan hubungi Author yang bersangkutan. Selama ini tidak menjadi masalah dan mengganggu anda dalam membaca. Terima kasih.

Dylas yang merupakan titisan kuda, sampai di garis finish lebih awal. Lalu Racchi. Lalu si titisan sarkofagus sampai duluan bersama dengan Vishnal. Lalu disusul Lest. Lalu entah kenapa Doug dan Kiel bisa tertinggal di belakang. Kiel emang boyot, tapi Doug... kekenyangan ya sih.

Bachelorettes yang memang diberi delay lalu mulai bersampaian, Amber yang larinya macam kesetanan datang lebih awal, Frey menyusul kepergian- eh, keberhasilannya berlari lima ratus meter. Lalu Meg dan Forte. Seriza datang lebih dulu lima langkah dari Dolce. Sedangkan Chlorica... Udahlah nggak perlu ditanya.

"Hosh... Ngomong-ngomong, Kiel." Kata Doug membuka percakapannya.

"Apa?" Kata Kiel nista.

"Minum kamu abis diminumin sama anjing."

Hening. Dua menit.

"...ELU YA ANJING NYA!?"

Lalu, dengan tatapan _innocent _dan konyol, larilah kembali si Doug itu- padahal bukannya tadi dia kekenyangan, yah. Dan kalau Kiel mengejar... Untuk apa pula.

"Caaaaapp...heeeeeeek."

"Selfie dulu Racch." Kata Seriza di belakang. Aku menatap dia penuh kegaharan.

"GUE KAGAK SEALAY ITU ZA."

"Lalu yang waktu itu ngomong Racchi alay siapa? Bukannya Racchi yang alay itu bernama panjang Racchie Dolgacharie?"

Kesel, aku langsung bilang, "Bukan, kalau yang alay itu namanya Rucchu Dulguchuru."

Sehabis olah raga itu ada jam kosong yang bukan untuk makan siang, jadi kami memanfaatkannya untuk bergaul... Hanya dengan empat belas orang yang menghuni satu kelas di satu universitas.

"Gini." Kata Margareth, lagi, yang membuka percakapan. "Kita foto kelas lagi yuk."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiel, dengan logat intonasi yang persis sempurna dengan bocah yang ada di iklan bustrong (pajak iklan tidak termasuk di sini, mohon maaf).

"Kemarin Seriza nggak ikut, kan."

"Tapi gimana fotonya?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Kata Meg dengan tatapan _evil plan_-nya. "Selfie."

Gubrak. Ini emang ketularan gue- eh, eh! Nggak, nggak, nggak!

"Tapi gimana? Kan ribet? Ngalay banget pula." Kataku.

"Pake tongsis."

Gubrak season dua.

"Lha, memang siapa yang punya?" Tanya Leon, akhirnya buka mulut.

"Racchi punya banyak, kok." Kata Meg, lagi.

Gubrak season tiga.

"Siapa bil-"

"Memang banyak, kok." Kata Dolce.

Gubrak season empat.

"Bukan tongsis, tapi itu _wand!_"

"Halah, bilang aja." Goda Meg. "Bahkan kekasihmu tau."

Gak bisa apa-apa, dan memang benar kalau aku nggak punya tongsis (halah, bilang aja) aku memutuskan untuk memakai tripod, dengan cara pakai _shutter _jarak jauh. Wah, nanti Author bisa aja nge-AU terus-terusan dan membuat yang namanya Selphia Electronic Center. Dan kini... Selphia kena virus empat el empat ye.

Berpose sok keren, malah membuat semua muka terasa memualkan.

"Ganti, ganti." Perintahku.

Berpose serius/formil, terlihat sangat membosankan- selera remaja.

"Ganti, ganti."

Dan akhirnya... kita menemukan pose yang pas untuk kita... (anggap saja) kelas XIII-A... adalah... pose mulut manyun-manyun dengan telunjuk di sampingnya... eh *author dihina massal*

Pose kami sebenarnya bebas, dan semua anak di sana terlihat keren... Terutama Racchi- *dirajam*

Setelah puas, kami kembali ke kelas.

Sama, masih nggak ada kerjaan (atau bahkan mungkin sekolah telah usai) kami cuma duduk di bangku masing-masing sambil menunggu orang yang akan memperingati kami agar tidak berisik. Ada yang berkeliaran, dan ada yang ngobrol. Wajar, kan... Ini berisik sekali.

"Hoy, dari pada berisik begini kita bersih-bersih yuk." Ajak Doug... Tumben.

"Tumben kamu pake otak kamu." Ujar Kiel.

"Yeh." Doug Cuma mendengus.

Karena omongan Doug yang tiba-tiba mencerahkan hidup kita semua! *huft-*Kami dengan sama sekali tanpa niat membersihkan kelas... Sekaligus menyoraki Doug dan setuju untuk menjadikan Doug sebagai seksi kebersihan. Walaupun masih ada yang nggak yakin.

"Habis ini bikin struktur organisasi yuk." Kata Doug yang seolah mendapatkan kegelapannya hilang dari hatinya.

"Untuk apa." Kataku. "Bukannya dari kemarin, bareng pas aku dilantik jadi wakaem."

"Yah..." Kata Doug mengeluh.

"Kalau boleh aku punya ide, aku kepingin si kuda itu jadi seksi olah raga."

"Woy.. woy..!" Kata Dylas, panik. "Kaem, aku tidak bisa menerima tugas ini! *mengalay, oke*"

"Kenapa gerangan tidak bisa mengerjakannya?" Kata Vishnal, dramatis.

"Karena hamba... hanyalah... seekor kuda!"

"Astaghfirullah." Kata Vishnal nge-alim. "Kalau gitu ya udah jangan kamu denger si Racchi itu."

"Terima kasih! Oh, terima kasih, yang mulia."

"Ih! Amit-amit gue punya temen kayak lo helllow!"

"Ih." Kataku. "Kaem kenapa jadi ngalay gitu, sih? Malu-maluin rakyat bangsa negara! Kita bangsa Selphia menerima terror dari Ethelbert berabad-abad dan-"

"Udah, wakaem." Katanya balik. "Jangan ngalay juga. Ini semua karena kamu."

"Aku?"

"Kamu. Iya... Kamu..."

Ketahuan Author nulis gini kayaknya bakal dicap Author bejad biadab yah. Alay pula. Bisa-bisanya bikin fanfict slash secara tidak memikirkan rumah tangga- eh. Maaf. Author sering nonton Catatan Hati Seorang Istri, sih, jadinya kayak gini kan.

Bel pulang.

"Jadi kita berdiam di sini karena kita sudah pulang?!" Sewot Vishnal.

"Mungkin sehabis olah raga tadi tuh disuruh bersih-bersih kali ya." Sahutku.

"Ya udah, hayu pulang."Ajak Doug.

"Lu pulang sendiri aja." Kata Kiel.

"Sedih!" Lalu dia langsung pergi.

(Sundanese) "Eleug siah! Eleug siah! Eleug siah!"

"Doug! Tunggu~!"

"Hihihi." Meg ber-evil laugh. "Pulang yuk."

"Ayok." Kata Forte.

"Aku ikuuuut!" Kata Amber.

"Ayo. Bareng. Dolce mau bareng juga?" Tanyaku- ngomong-ngomong sekarang lagi puasa, Author.

"Iya. Sama Xiao Pai juga."

"Yo'i!"

"Ya udah, pagar universitas itu kejam, sehabis bel pulang, dua puluh menit berikutnya pagar ditutup." Ajakku.

"Ayo, ayo."

To Be ContinuEEEEEEEEED! *slap*

Ngalay? Tertular? Ngakak? Bingung? Pengen nge-flame Author? Tahan... Tahan... Ada satu lagi chapter penutup. Jadi, tetap lanjutkan membacamu... Dan pertimbangkan lagi apabila readers hendak flamming Author...


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Hmmm... The Real Ikemen Was Discovereeeeed... (wuoy alay kenapa wuoy) Nggak rela juga kita harus berpisah karena hanya berisikan tiga chapter fanfict. Mhhh... Argh... Aduh... Kita sudah lewatkan banyak hal bersama... (banyak hal?! Bersama?!) Dan kenapa ini menjadi chapter terakhir?! Duh... Dan kenapa kakak jadi begini, ya... Ya sudah, nikmati sajalah fanfict suram ini...

Chapter III. Finished

Anggaplah, segala sesuatu yang berjalan terlalu mulus, dan sesuatu yang tidak berubah pada pertengahannya, sudah mencapai titik ujungnya. Ya, dua belas semester, tak terasa sudah kami lalui dengan rasa konyol, bahagia, suka duka, dan harus diakui... Uh... Alay (oh iya banget, yang satu ini jangan pernah kelewatan).

Kenapa dua belas semester berasa begitu cepat...

Ini fanfiksi, readers.

Mari kita _flashback _sebentar mengenai mahasiswa-mahasiswa kelas XIII-A University of Norad, Selphia Branch.

-Flashback-

"Aji gile." Kata Doug yang waktu itu berubah menjadi sangat sangar. "Susah amat."

"Bener banget." Tukas orang di depan bangkunya, Kiel. "Aku lupa lagi ini."

Hari itu, selesai guru memberikan materi, dia pergi mendadak karena urusannya. Lalu ditinggalkan anak didiknya bersama kebingungan.

"Racch." Sapa Amber yang seperti biasa selalu menanyaiku jika dia mengalami kesulitan. Tapi tampaknya, kali ini, dia salah orang. "Ini bagaimana? Kok aku nggak bisa mengerti, sih?"

"Iya nih, Racchi." Sapa Dolce dari belakang, terkadang jika dia sependapat tentang pertanyaan Amber. "Kukira ini mudah... Tapi, ke luar dugaan."

Atau, paling tidak Meg dan Forte yang bekerja sama. Dan, Xiao Pai meminta jawaban dari mereka. Dan Chlorica meminta lagi jawabannya. Atau, Vishnal yang keras kepala bekerja sendiri, atau meminta jawaban hasil diskusi Kiel dan Doug. Dylas, meminta penerangan dari Arthur. Leon juga. Tampaknya, semua anggota dari kelas kita sangat kompak, dan mengarah kepada tujuan yang sama.

Tapi... kebersamaan itu... entah mengapa hanya berasa selama enam tahun.

Kami menjalankan kehidupan sama seperti dalam halnya 'berumah tangga,' harmoni dan sehati. Semua menampakan keharmonisannya dalam kehidupan perkuliahan kami. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehangatan kami bersama mereka.

Terkadang (anggap aja ceritanya mereka itu anak asrama) kami mengunjungi kamar satu sama lain untuk memastikan bahwa mereka itu aman, dan tenang. Terkadang kami belajar bersama menembus sidang skripsi. Terkadang kami ber-fotogenik dan menyimpannya di album kenangan. Terkadang kami datang ke tempat orang yang kita sayangi hanya untuk mengatakan 'selamat malam' dan memasak sesuatu untuknya, dan atau menjenguknya ketika dia sakit.

Tetapi sekali lagi, hal itu hanya terasa seperti enam tahun.

-Normal-

Hari itu, hari terakhir kami berkuliah di sana. Setelah lama berkuliah- bahkan tinggal di asrama untuk fokus belajar, akhirnya hari itu datang. Entah kenapa... Meski kami tidak akan berpisah... Tapi kampus ini meninggalkan kenangan tak terlupakan.

"Hoy, Racchi. Kenapa bengong?!" Sapa Doug membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, iya." Kataku sadar.

"Hari ini... Kita akan ngapain?"

"Itu." Kataku. "Lihat saja nanti di kelas. Aku nggak tahu."

"Ya sudah."

Beberapa menit kemudian, kita sampai di depan gerbang kampus... Sama seperti perasaanku ketika telat masuk pertama kali, dan harus hampir ketinggalan pelajaran pertama.

Di kelas, semua anak hening. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Amber. Permisi." Kataku, soalnya tempat dudukku di dekat tembok, otomatis terhalang Amber.

Dia lalu memundurkan kursinya. Dan membiarkan aku duduk.

"Kenapa sepi begini, ya..." Gumamku dalam hati.

Dolce juga terdiam dan memandangi jendela. Tipikal anak galau dan melihat cowok kecengannya dalam anime-anime bergenre romance legendaris semacam Kimi no Todoke.

"Kenapa Dolce?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah." Katanya. "Jadi paranoid sendiri."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Aku sudah bilang entahlah."

Dan, pandanganku kembali ke depan. Dan ikut menatap jendela.

Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini, sebenarnya?

Mengapa semua terlihat suram?

"Hey, Amber." Sapaku. "Kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?"

"Kami mendapat kabar..."

"Kabar apa? Kenapa jadi suram gini?"

"Kalau... Pak Byron..."

"Pak Byron? Kenapa?"

"Dia..." Katanya mulai menangis. "Meninggal."

Hening.

Berusaha untuk memercayainya namun tak bisa.

Pantas saja mereka semua terlihat suram begini.

"Tapi, kenapa... Kalian tidak pergi ke tempatnya?" Tanyaku.

"Awalnya kita cuma datang ke sini untuk mengenang semua pengalaman kita... Tapi, datang kabar buruk.."

Jadi begitu, berita itu tidak lengkap dan datang sebegitu mendadaknya.

"Awalnya kami ingin bertemu dengan beliau." Lanjut Amber.

Tak tahu kenapa, aku terdorong untuk pergi ke tempat Byron berada. Semoga dia belum dikebumikan.

"Racchi." Kata Kiel. "Mau ke mana kamu terburu-buru begitu."

"Kamu boleh ikut, tapi setelah aku pergi."

Dan terburu-burulah aku ke Alvarna, barang kali dia masih ada di sana. Karena Author menciptakan tongsis di sini, maka kenapa nggak sekalian smartphone juga. Jadi, sebelumnya aku menelpon Byron, terangkat namun ditutup setelah aku ucapkan salam.

Sesampainya di Alvarna, aku mencoba untuk mencari Byron. Pertama yang kucari adalah di West End, rumahnya terdapat di sana. Dan benar saja, aku menemukannya dia yang jatuh sakit.

"Pak Byron..." Gumamku.

Karena memang aku terlambat mengetahuinya, jadilah telat dan tak bisa ditolong. Pada akhirnya, guru kita meninggal. Dan, kepada siapa kami harus menanggung hasil belajar kami?

"Ah, kau. Yang sering kulihat di Selphia, ya?" Kata seseorang di belakang.

"Ah, Barret?"

"Kau mengenaliku, ya."

"Kenapa... Ini..."

"Tampaknya dia jantungan." Kata Barret lemes.

"Lalu.. Gimana.."

"Sudahlah." Kata Barret sambil merangkul. "Biar kami yang urus. Kamu pulanglah."

"Oke..."

Sepulangnya aku ke kampus, di kelas sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku mengambil tas, dan aku menerima surat di bangkuku.

Isinya bertuliskan, 'Temui kami di kantor... Paling tidak pukul dua siang sudah hadir.'

"Sekarang pukul 1.55." Gumamku. Masih ada waktu... Untuk berjalan ke ruangan itu.

Sesampainya di kantor itu, yang ada hanyalah muka-muka orang khawatir dan bingung.

"Lihat ini, Racch." Kata Meg yang seperti biasa memprovokasi.

"Apaan tuh?" Kataku sambil menerima lembaran kertas.

"Baca aja."

"Hm... Bentar, ini tulisan Pak Byron, kan?"

"Ya.." Katanya. "Sebenarnya masih banyak, itu daftar rangking, surat kelulusan, proposal,dan sebagainya."

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat cemas begini?"

"Baca saja terus."

Setelah sibuk dengan membuka lembaran-lembaran, aku mendapat suatu tulisan... disertai gambar.

Di sana teruliskan... 'Untuk XIII-A, jika kalian menemukan ini... Berarti kalian menyadari kalau aku sebenarnya sudah meninggal, karena aku yakin kalau jantungku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku yakin anakku juga mengetahuinya. Karena itu, aku menuliskan ini karena aku sangat sayang kepada kalian yang telah kita lewati enam tahun bersama, juga anakku. Karena anakkulah aku berkeinginan untuk bisa pergi ke sini. Selamat tinggal, semuanya..."

Dan gambarnya... adalah foto kelas kita dan foto Barret masih kecil...

Jadi...

Hanya karena Barret dia rela melakukan ini selama jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar, enam tahun?

"Kamu mengerti, Racchi?"

"... Iya..." Kataku lesu. "Dan aku tahu aku harus berbuat apa."

"Hey, Racchi! Ke mana lagi?"

"Tempat yang sama yang barusan aku datangi."

Aku mencoba datang ke seperti yang tadi disebutkan, dan Barret masih ada di sana. Untunglah sendirian.

"Barret." Sapaku.

"Lah, kenapa kembali?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini kepadamu."

"Apa ini?"

"..Tulisan tangan ayahmu."

Setelah beberapa detik dia membaca, dia tidak menampakkan wajah cemasnya.

"Tak mengerti?" Tanyaku.

"Aku mengerti, kok."

"Lalu kenapa.."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Barret tegas. "Aku yang salah selama ini."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu-"

"Tapi aku, kan, yang salah!" Katanya membentakku. "Kenyataannya begini, kan?!"

"Hey, Barret. Tenang, tenang. Tidak baik. Ada mayat di depan kita."

"Gimana aku bisa tenang? Aku melewati semua hal, tanpa memikirkan ayahku!" Katanya sambil menahan capek. "Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat hal ini... Karena itu."

"Kalau begitu." Kataku. "Do'akan dia."

"Paling tidak kamu bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas itu." Lanjutku.

"...Kyle dan ayah sudah sepakat membuat sekolahan." Katanya. "Aku mohon... Supaya aku bisa meneruskan dia, mengajari anak sepertimu."

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, ide yang luar biasa."

"Aku akan menyimpan ini." Kata Barret.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu." Katanya sambil mencegat tangan kananku. "Terima kasih."

"Hihihi, kembali, Barret. Aku hanya menyampaikan."

Lalu, aku pulang dan memberi kabar kepada teman sekelasku.

Dan mereka tampak senang mendengarnya.

"Lalu, wisuda kita..." Gumam Doug.

"Biar aku yang urus." Kata seseorang dari pintu masuk, Barret.

"Barret?" Sapaku.

"Iya." Katanya. "Aku akan mengurus pesta wisudaan kalian."

"Wah, makasih!" Kata Kiel.

"Tidak perlu." Katanya serius. "Aku cuma melanjutkan tanggung jawab ayahku."

Akhirnya, semua wajah menjadi ceria, dan, walaupun kehilangan guru besar kita, kita masih punya anak yang santun meneruskan ayahnya.

Esok hari...

"ARRRGGHH! JAM DELAPAN!"

Aku sudah harus sampai di depan lapangan kampus jam delapan, tapi sepertinya Author tidak mengizinkannya.

"Racchi!" Sapa Vishnal. "Aku tau kamu tidur paling awal tapi bangun paling akhir?"

"Maafkan akkkuuuuuh..." Kataku menghembuskan keletihan. "Jadi.. Sekarang gimana?"

"Kita foto!" Kata Meg semangat.

"Iya deh." Kata Racchi yang udah bosen karena Author alay sok-sokan fotogenik ini.

Di sesi foto itu, entah kenapa aku merasakan kenangan kami selama ini, kapan kita pertama kali berfoto tapi tanpa Seriza, dan selanjutnya, hingga hampir empat belas kali kita berfoto selama kita berkuliah di sini.

Tapi, kuyakin, kehangatan ini, bisa terus terasa untuk selamanya.

Jepret!

Aslinya ini udah tamat tapi ngapain ya?

Ya udah, ini aja.

The End!

Kirain bakalan apa. Alay! Wah, chapter satu lumayan, chapter dua ngalay na'udzubillah, sedangkan kali ini? Serius amat vroh! Barang kali bakal ada yang mau flamming- saya ingatkan sekali lagi, mohon pertimbangkan kembali. Dan, sekarang saatnya me-review dan menerimanya. Oke! See you next time!

Kureditsu!

I expect you, Allah Swt.

Internal factors, just as 'alay' imajination

External factors, just as 'alay' speaks... Or what...

Faiz, well if you want go to AFA, tell me ok?

Hadist, why osu! Beatmaps you have is unknowed?

All person that lived in 8B, now will 9B

Special Thanks For!

Shafira or Garnet, thanks for all those idea... I'm really impressed :v

Mayor at RFCI! Haaaaaargh

Rune Factory Community Indonesiaaaah

Also, you! Readers!

Thanks YouuUUUUUUUUUU!


End file.
